Todo por una venganza
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Hermione era novia de Ron; le amaba pero este le engaña con Levender, ella decide vengarse y un par de pelirrojos están ahí para ayudarle, pero no serán los únicos. Reinscrito, lean por favor, esta mejorado
1. El comienzo de todo

Hermione caminaba esa tarde por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca como de costumbre pensando seguramente en su reciente novio Ronald Weasley

Gusto antes de llegar escucho unos extraños ruidos de una de las aulas que deberían estar vacías , su deber de prefecta debía revisar que pasaba, camino hasta donde se escuchaban aquellos extraños ruidos , pero lo que vio le dejo el alma hecha pedazos; Un pelirrojo besaba a una rubia mientras esta sonreía y lanzaba risitas tontas, Hermione no sabía que había que hacer, encontrar a su novio con el cual tan solo llevaba mes y medio con una de las que aparentemente era su amiga, si bien su relación con Lavender jamás fue muy buena, pero dios compartían dormitorio, se veían a diario y ella la engañaba de tan vil manera.

-¿Herms?...-pregunto el sinvergüenza – Yo…. Yo, no es lo que piensas yo- decía al tiempo que se paraba y Coria tras ella

Hermione había cerrado la puerta y echado a correr, el pelirrojo iba unos cuantos pasos de ella

-Hermione, espera debemos hablar-. Sin embargo ella jamás paro, siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas ya no aguantaron, sin embargo no le importo, llego a una de las aulas y fue allí cuando pudo descansar al fin, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, las manos en las rodillas y el cabello cubriendo la mitad de su cara.

-¡No puede ser!- digo mientras se resbalaba por la pared hasta quedar tirada en el piso y se abrasaba a su cuerpo – Es un estúpido- lloriqueo

-¿Qué pasa?, tu también tienes castigo-pregunto otro pelirrojo mas mayor mientras una figura idéntica a él se aproximaba hacia ella, eran sus hermanos, aquellos que siempre le hacían la vida imposible, con sus productos administrados a niños de primero, ella siempre los reprendía pero jamás comprendían la gravedad del asunto que en si no era tan grave.

-Yo…. Fred, George… hola- digo mientras limpiaba su cara y intentaba levantarse cosa que no logro no tenía fuerzas.

-¿Porque llorabas?-pregunto dejando a un lado la pluma Fred y la miro

-Por el estúpido de su hermano -grito la castaña y volvió a lloriquear

-¿Que te a echo?- decía Fred, mientras se acercaba a abrasarla, ella no negó el abraso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-El me engaño con la muy zorra de Lavender-dijo esta vez mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Qué? -digieran al aniso los dos pelirrojos, mientras ahora George se acercaba a abrasar a la chica.

-Les e encontrado besándose, en una de las aulas vacías hace unos 10 minutos- lloriqueo de nueva cuenta y George la abraso aun más fuerte.

-Es un tonto- digo este –Si yo saliera contigo, jamás te aria eso, no lo mereces-dijo para después negar, con la cabeza algo sonrojado, lástima que Hermione no lo noto

-No te preocupes Hermione... te buscara -le sonrío Fred

-No, no quiero le he dicho que terminamos- esta vez les miro

-¿Estás segura de ello?- pregunto Fred sonriente por alguna extraña razón

-Si- contesto cortante la bruja

-Pero tu aun le amas –contra ataco George

-Si, pero me engaño y eso es algo que yo no perdono – dijo con decisión la castaña

- Vale -le respondieron los dos, con grandes sonrisas cómplices

-¿Así que por ahora estás sola?-pregunto Fred, Hermione asistió

-¿Deseas vengarte?- pregunto Fred

-No solo, quisiera que sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando lo vi besándose con ella, yo...-

-Eso se llama venganza, mi querida Herms- sonrió George

-Bueno si supongo que sí- concordó la castaña

-Tengo una idea para que venga a pedirte perdón. Ese pedazo de tonto, que tenemos como hermano - le sonrío George

-¿Cual?- pegunto Fred sonriente como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir

-Que le de celos claro esta…así fue como reacciono cuando paso lo de Krum ¿no?-

-Sí, pero quién querría salir con una rata de biblioteca y además una san…sangre sucia-dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar y abrasándose al pecho de Fred, ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron con ternura, Fred la estrecho entre sus brazos

**-**Nosotros – dijeron a la vez

-¿Que?- Pregunto esta, algo confundida

-Que a nosotros nos encantaría salir contigo- dijo George poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para obligarle a mirarle, ella le miro aun con los ojos rojos pero con la cara llena de confusión

-No..No entiendo- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Que nosotros te ayudaremos a vengarte- dijo Fred arreglando lo que habían dicho hace algunos momentos

-¡Ho!-suspiro- lo siento, es que pensé...que ustedes...-

-No, no te ofendas Hermione pero no eres nuestro tipo- dijo George, para luego bajar la mirada y negar

-Claro solo somos amigos ¿no?-

-Si amigos- concordó

-Bueno entonces quieres que te ayudemos o no-

-¿ No tendrán problemas con su hermano por esto?-

-Tal vez…pero no nos importa, es un idiota, lo merece- sonrieron

-Mmm no lo sé-

-Vamos será divertido, muchas chicas morirían por estar en tu lugar-

-¿Como lo saben?- Pregunto la castaña

-Bueno, no somos los más guapos de la escuela pero..-

-No eso no, hablo de...que será divertido.. -ambos sonrieron

-Simplemente lo sabemos, confía en nosotros- sonrió Fred

Este le sonrío disimuladamente a su hermano

-Ok- le digo la castaña

-Entonces, ven vamos, ya acabo muestro castigo,¿ te acompañamos a tu torre?-pregunto Fred y Hermione asintió

-No quiero herir a Ron- dijo en susurro

-Vamos- dijeron ambos asiendo caso omiso a el comentario de la castaña

se dirigieron a la torre de prefectos, la cual compartía con Draco Malfoy, Hermione se despidió de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla

-mmm…¿Herms tendremos que besarte?- pregunto Fred, a Hermione esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

-Dijo como tenemos que fingir- Hermione negó

-No lo sé, si se necesita supongo que- Hermione no sabía que decir, nada de lo que decía era coherente

-Ok, nos besaremos si se necesita- sonrió George y se alego con Fred a paso rápido mientras Hermione negaba confundida y se dejaba caer en el piso de la sala común.

_HOLA_

_¿Como están?_

_Bueno así está la cosa, en el fic verán varias parejas, así que aquí les dijo cuales van a ver_

_-fred&hermione-_

_-george&herms-_

_-severus&herms-_

_-hermione&harry-_

_-Draco&Herms-_

_-sirius&herms-´_

_Voldemor/Herms_

_Ron/Herms_

_-lupin&herms-_

_Si, verán hasta voldemor,jaja,ya verán cómo se llevaran las cosas, sólo una recomendación ,No todo es lo que parece._

_Hermione esta despechada, cambiara con ayuda de quien menos se lo esperaba y ahora demostrara que no es la misma niña,_

_En fin es pero RR pa que me digan que les aprese, va?_

_Bueno sin más que decir, me despido_


	2. Manteniendo las apariencias

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -pregunto Fred a su hermano, después de que estuvo seguro que la castaña ya se había ido

-Hicimos hermano, hicimos- corrigió este – y la respuesta es simple ambos sabemos que nos gusta -Fred asintió en silencio – desde que se hizo amiga de el idiota de nuestro hermano-

- Entonces, vamos a besar a Hermione- dijo Fred emocionado, George se rió y le miro

-Por supuesto- ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino rumbo a su sala común

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no se sentía con ánimo de hacer nada, pero debía demostrarle a todos sobre todo a Ron; que estaba bien así que se vistió, se peino sus rizos lo mejor que pudo, dibujo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y salió de allí

Se detuvo un momento

Al encontrarse con un pelirrojo y el chico que vivió

-Hola- saludo la castaña incomoda por el silencio que se había formado

-Hola Herms- le saludo Harry dándole un gran abraso

-No te preocupes estoy contigo- le susurro y esta le miro agradecida

-Herms yo… yo, lo lamento sabes… es que yo-

-No te preocupes Ron sin resentimientos- sonrió falsamente la castaña cuanto le dolía hablarle y llamarle por su nombre

-Es que yo… yo te amo Hermione- la castaña lanzo una carcajada llena de odio y rencor

-No Ron…no te confundas, si me amaras no la hubieras besado-

-Lo siento- respondió sin saber que mas decir

-En fin- suspiro- no te preocupes anda ve con la Zo…Lavender te debe de estar buscando-

-Yo-

-Vamos Ron anda -le sonrío la castaña

Mientras salía de la sala común camino al gran comemos

Una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla derecha aun le amaba pero no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta, el nunca lo sabría…

-¡Hermione¡ espera por favor-Le gritaba el niño que vivió

-Harry, hola que pasa-

-Nada…solo que te saliste y llevo gritándote medio pasillo- rió y luego me sonrió algo más tranquilo mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Lo siento- le sonrío apenada la castaña- es que estaba distraída -

-Si… me di cuenta en fin vamos al comedor-

-Vale, vamos-se sujeto de el brazo de Harry y caminaron rumbo al gran comedor; Al llegar se encontraron con cierto pelirrojo ya estaba allí

-Hola -saludaron ambos, el les miro de manera extraña y luego negó

-Hola-

-Ro-ro -digo una rubia en una risita tonta que a Hermione le pareció más idiota de lo normal

-Hola -saludo Ron cortante, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña

-¿Que tienes Ronny?-

-Nada Lev…-

-Ok, esta bien-

-Hola Potter, Granger- sonrío malévola

-Lavender- le respondió Hermione

-¿Sin resentimientos cierto?- la castaña sonrió cínicamente

-Claro, además hacen una genial pareja- Harry coloco su mano en el hombro de Hermione para así demostrándole apoyo

La Castaña le Guiño un ojo mientras se paraba

-¿De veras?-sonrío la rubia con ironía

-oh claro, hermosa-Decía mientras le daba un abraso

-Felicidades- le sonrío

-Gracias-

-Granger- dijo está confundida, seguramente su intelecto aun no lograba comprenderlo

- Por favor dime Hermione, que no somos amigas- ahora si Ron, Harry, Giny (que había llegado en ese momento, dispuesta a defender a su amiga a capa y espada) y Lavender estaban confundidos

-En fin y ¿porque no van juntos a Osmeage?- dijo esta sonriente

-Me encantaría- grito Lavender

-Yo no,no creo -respondió el pelirrojo- había quedado con Harry de ir a comprar unas cosas a- miro a Harry en busca de ayuda pero este se quedo callado

-¿Eso es verdad Harry?-pregunto la castaña este disimulo la sonrisa y negó

-Ho, Ron dios no mientas ella es tu n-o-v-i-a y los novios hacen ese tipo de cosas así que llévala- Ron le miro molesto

-Vale -respondió con mirada vaga, Hermione le miro y fingió una sonrisa, Sentía un nudo en la garganta y la vos entrecortada pero no digo absolutamente nada

-Hola chicos, Hermione- rigieron ambos pelirrojos sentándose enfrente de ellos

-Hola -sonrío Hermione

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Fred , La castaña asintió tomando su jugo de calabaza, George río mientras le sonreía a su hermano y este le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Que se traen?- pregunto Giny

-Nada Ginebra no te metas en cosas que no te incuben- bramo Fred

-Cállate- le grito esta

-Ya, basta los dos- les regaño Hermione, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para seguir discutiendo, Fred enseguida guardó silencio

-Lo siento Herms-

-¿Herms?- pregunto Ron, Harry miraba la escena algo confundido, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-Si Ron, ¿Herms que no puedo llamarle así?- dijo este

- Bueno ya, dejen de discutir,¿Giny con quien iras a Osmeage?-

-No lo se, supongo que con Zabbinie es el único que me a invitado además claro de Neville-

-¿Neville te invito?- le pregunte y esta asintió

-¿Entonces con un esliderin?- sonrió la castaña

-Si bueno el no es como los demás, es agradable-

-Bueno si eso dices…-

-No saldrás con el Giny, me oyes no iras- dijo George

-Vamos por Dios no soy una niña- grito

-si lo eres, así que nos obedeces no saldrás con el-

-pero..-

-No sabes lo que pueda pasar es de esliderin, ¿que tal si es un mortifago ? y tu sola allá- decía Fred interrumpido por George

-Giny no puedes ir-

-Chicos, chicos, ya se porque no salimos todos, así que Giny invite a Zabbnie, Ron a Lavender… vale-

-Bueno pero aun faltaría la pareja de Harry- se emociono Giny

-bueno no importa también faltaran los gemelos-

-No, nosotros vamos con Hermione-

-ustedes, ¿es decir los dos?-dijo Harry mirando a la castaña directamente

-Si Harry, bueno como amigos claro esta.-

-Ustedes tiene algo que ver- Hermione se quedo callada

-Algo así- sonrió Fred y enseguida cambio la conversación


	3. Slytherin

-No, no esperate, ¿como que algo así?- pregunto Ron, Fred le miro y negó

-¿De que hablas hermanito?-dijo Georg burlonamente

-Ustedes…. ¿tienen algo?- pregunto de nuevo

-Vamos, tenemos pociones- dije salvándome y salvando a los gemelos, por ahora debemos mantener las apariencias, moví a Harry que sonreirá burlonamente al ver la cara de Ron y luego llame a Ron, caminamos en silencio, Ron paresia que iba a decir algo pero no lo dijo o tal vez no le di la oportunidad.

Nos sentamos en la primera fila

-Tú y ellos…- decía Ron cuando ya llevábamos la mitad de la clase avanzada

-Ya Ron- le dije mirando a Snape que acaba de entrar

-Bien todos abran su libro en al pagina 324, contesten las preguntas y luego elaboren la poción los ingredientes están sobre la mesa- así comencé a elaborar la poción, y en todos mis años de estudiante, jamás pensé que ocurriera esto, Snape se dirigió a mi personalmente sin insultarme o humillarme ni siquiera me dijo sabelotodo como acostumbra

-Señorita Granger, después de clases podría quedarse un momento- asentí despacio y el volvió a su lectura, todos me miraban confundidos, sorprendidos, atónicos no sabría explicar, eran demasiadas reacciones

-¿para que quiera verte Snape?- pregunto Ron con el seño fruncido

-No lo se- negué, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

Así término la clase sin ninguna otra interrupción, unas ves que todos hubieran salido; Snape me miro

-Sígame- me dijo y comenzó a andar, le seguí sin hablar asta que al fin me decidí a formular una pregunta

-¿A donde vamos profesor?-

-El director Dumbledore desea hablar con usted-

-Ha- fue todo lo que dije y seguí caminando llegamos y como siempre Dumbledore me recibió con un dulce de limón y luego sonrió un poco

-Siéntate -así lo hice. Mire que estaba Minerva Magoonagal y Snape

-Mira Hermione- me dijo y eso me sorprendió generalmente solo llamaba a Harry por su nombre de pila, a nadie mas

-Dígame profesor- conteste

-Veras tenemos una situación que…. ¿Confías en mi Hermione?- asentí

-Entonces desde mañana estarás en Slytherin- traje en seco -¿Como?- grite - No, por favor yo soy de Griffindor no tengo nada de Slytherin, ni siquiera soy sangre pura-

-No estés tan segura Hermione, ahora te repito ¿confías en mi?-

-Por supuesto profesor pero es que-

-Se que ahora no comprendes nada pero confía… confiar es lo único que puedes hacer Hermione- asentí entonces

-Esta bien- dije

-Severus podrías mostrar a Hermione su nueva sala común y mostrarle las reglas de la casa- Snape pareció tensarse

-Esta bien- dijo resignado luego mire a Magoonagal que me abraso

-estarás bien querida- susurro en mi oído - El no dejara que nada te pase- a quien se refería con el….tal vez Dumbledore.

-la veré mañana señorita Granger- sonreí y camine junto con Snape de nuevo caminamos asta la entrada de Griffindor

-tiene diez minutos para traer sus partencias- asentí y entre a la sala común, no había nadie, mejor así, recogí todo y camine rumbo hacia las mazmorras llegue a la sala comuna de Slytherin, nos detuvimos antes de entrar

-Bien Granger esta será su nueva casa desde ahora, -dijo sin mirarme- A partir de mañana este será su horario de clases- dijo entregándome un papel – Esto es lo que necesita para las asignaturas- dijo entregándome otro pergamino –y le asignare a alguien para que le muestre como son las cosas por aquí- asentí

-Dragón – dijo simplemente Snape, siempre pensé que la contraseña seria mas complicada no esa cosa tan sencilla pero bueno esa ahora seria la contraseña de mi casa. Mientras la puerta se abrió, me indico que pasara varios Slytherin estaban allí les mire

-¿Que hace la sangre sucia aquí?- pregunto el odioso de Malfoy

-Cuida tu vocabulario Malfoy- le dijo Snape me quede en shock Snape me defendía, seguramente era por que ahora era de su casa, si seguramente era eso

-desde ahora la señorita Granger pertenece a nuestra casa- se hizo un silencio increíble y luego algunos murmullos

-pero es una sangre….una impura- dijo Malfoy

-desde hoy formara parte de esta casa, por lo cual ya conocen las reglas y como se le debe de tratar, no quiero enterarme que nadie a estado molestando a Granger ¿entendido?- algunos asintieron otros no rigieron anda

-una cosa mas, Malfoy- dijo mirándole – serás el encargado de que Granger se adapte a nuestro sistema además de otras cosas..- luego me miro – a mi oficina- malfoy asintió, y le siguió salio de allí sin mas, seré los ojos y respire profundo

-que fue lo que hiciste Granger para que estuvieras aquí?- preguntó Zabini , Blaise Zabini

-Oye sangre sucia no me digas que ¿te enrollaste con Snape?-pregunto Parkinson

-Cállate Parkinson- le dije

-Así que la sabelotodo tiene carácter- dijo otra chica

-Oye rata de biblioteca- sentía un inmenso dolor y furia hacia ellos comencé a hiperventilar y un extraño cosquilleo se adueño de mis manos subiendo poco a poco por mis brazos, era una sensación extraña nunca antes la había experimentado.-

-Vamos sangre sucia por que no dices nada-. Dijo otro chico – Que al fin decidiste dejar a Potter- le mire

-Es que no an oído Weasley la rechazo- dijo otra vos la mención de Ron hizo que las lagrima comenzaran a brotar

-Miren la sangre sucia esta llorando- dijo otra vos solloce

-A callar- grito una vos – respetarla o se las veréis con migo- Entones una mano se poso en mi hombro

-Vamos Granger- mire y dios mío era Malfoy- Pansy muéstrale donde esta su habitación-

-pero Draqui pooh –

-ahora- le grito esta me miro molesta –tratarla bien- dijo Malfoy esta miro confusa y luego hablo

-vamos- me dijo asidamente, camine tras ella, no había gran diferencia en sus dormitorios a los de Griffindor solo que sus sabanas eran verdes y negras y se veía todo mucho mas oscuro

-Esta, supongo es tu cama-dijo señalando uno de las camas de allí, deje mis cosas encima

-Allí puedes guardar todo- dijo señalando un baúl luego dio media vuelta y salio de allí, me recosté en la cama a llorar en silencio; Por que me habían cambiado a esta casa…por que maldita sea, ahora que todo paresia ir bien ¿por que?, ¿que es lo que sucede?, ¿que fue lo que hice?? Supongo que me quede dormida pues no recuerdo nada después cuando desperté fue a causa del ruido en el dormitorio todas las chicas se estaban arreglando fui hacia el baño y otra chica me empujo para pasar

- Aléjate Granger- suspire luego sucedió lo mismo otras dos veces cuando iba a volver a suceder parkinson empujó a la otra chica y me empujo adentro

-Gracias- dije mirándola ya que había logrado que entrara a el baños, se quedo callada unos momentos

-Aquí las cosas son distintas Granger, nadie te va a dar nada debes de hacerlo tu misma y aquí no hay favores todo se paga y siempre hay un motivo por el cual se hacen las cosas- le mire – mira no se por que Malfoy a dicho que me encargue de ti, pero tiene cierto interés al igual que Snape así que no me queda de otra, - suspiro – no somos amigas ¿ok? – asentí

00000000000000000000000000

_w0o0o00la perdón por no haber actualizado pronto prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido. Bueno se que se estarán preguntando ¿ como y los gemelos? Lo siento en este capi no aparecen pero enserio el capi es necesario y si hermione esta en Slytherin por que? Ya lo verán chikaz o chikoz zi anda alguno x allí… dejen rr para decirme si les a gustado y otra cosa mas ¿mejore en la ortografía de los nombres? Espero que si, estoy intentando mejor los detalles que me an dicho a si que no duden en dejarme criticas COSTRUCTIVAS (aclaro x k luego hay cada critica estilo "eres una porquería largare de esta pagina "Hehehe así que por eso aclaro) para mejor son de gran ayuda para mi…un bexote y gracias a quienes me an dejado RR espero les valla gustado la historia y siii a mi también me encanta la idea de ambos gemelos hahahaha es que son….son…son tan ellos…._


	4. Dia dificil

-Ahora Granger mejor te metes a bañar en veinticinco minutos tenemos clase-

-Ok- bueno Slytherin tenia mejores baños que Griffindor, sin embargó no me importo en lo mas minino, no comprendía por que la actitud de Malfoy y ahora la de Pensy, no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, hoy seria un día difícil estaba segura así que me apresure a salir de allí en toalla y me di cuenta que no tenia que ponerme

- Ten.- dijo Parkinson mostrándome el uniforme de Slytherin

la trajo para ti esta mañana- sonreí un poco

-Gracias- me cambie y baje las escaleras ya no quedaba nadie solo estaba allí malfoy y sus amigos es decir Zabbinie, Pensy, Crabe y Goil

-Granger- dijo Malfoy a modo de saludo, no conteste –Vamos debemos ir a el comedor antes de pociones- me sorprendí es decir yo iba a ir con ellos, por que de todos los de Slytherin, justamente ellos

- Pretendes quedarte sola todo lo que resta del año escolar- dijo Parkinson, negué y me encaminé hacia ellos

-Y dios mas te vale, dejar esa actitud de niña buena que aquí no queda- me dijo Pensy y luego comenzó a caminar del brazo de zabbnie camine a paso lento asta que Malfoy se arto

-Vamos san…-se quedó calado un momento y luego negó –Granger - me apresure llegamos al gran comedor, todos me miraron, Harry y Ron movieron la mano a modo de saludo y vi al confusión en sus caras, Pensy sujeto mi mano y me llevo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Pensy empujo a dos chicas y nos sentamos, luego Malfoy y los demás se sentaron gustó enfrente

.-Silencio por favor-dijo Dumbledore – Como se abran dado cuento la señorita Granger fue trasferida a Slytherin por causas de fuerza mayor, a si que espero su comprensión y colaboración en lo que se necesité y ahora continuar con su desayuno- todas las miradas se posaron en mi agache la mirada avergonzada

-Vamos tenemos clase- dijo Malfoy, me pare junto con ellos y camine hacia la puerta, Fred y Georg estaban parados allí

-Hermione- dijo Fred

-Hola- dije apenas en murmullo

-¿Qué sucedió?- negué

-Yo se igual o menos que usted- me levante de hombros

-No te dieron ninguna explicación- preguntó Fred negué

- Tranquila Herms esto no cambia nada ¿ok?- asentí un poco

- Lo lamento Herms todo saldrá bien, ya veras- dijo Fred y beso mi frente - Hay viene Ron y Harry- dijo a mi oído

-Hermione ¿Que paso?- le mire

-No se nada Harry-

-¿Por que te cambiaron? tu..-

-No se- dije, Georg me abraso por atrás y beso mi mejilla

-Pero que rayos…¿ustedes andan verdad?- pregunto Ron le mire sonriente, era demasiado visible que estaba molesto. Entonces serian ¿celos?

-¿Que te hace pensar eso hermanito?- le contesto Fred

-¿Por que sales con Geor? ¿Desde cuando pasa esto y por que estas tan cerca de el hurón?- pregunto malhumorado Ron

-No sale con migo- dijo Georg

-Sale con migo- dijo Fred sonriente

-Pero…. Entonces-

-Con los dos- dijo Georg sonriente y fred me beso, me quede callada, sin poder decir nada, aquellas palabras me dejaron en un estado de shock

-Hermione, eso no es posible eso es antinatural es..- Ron estaba rojo de furia

.-Hermione podrías explicarnos esto-. Dijo la vos de Harry que estaba un poco más calmada

-Yo…bueno si salgo con ellos…. Pero- no complete Ron había levantado su mano y estaba a milímetros de mi cara cuado

-no, no, no- dijo Malfoy chasqueando la lengua- a una mujer no se le pega Weasley- dijo deteniéndole la mano. Los chicos parecieron sorprenderse asta Ron, es mas yo misma me sorprendí

-Granger, tenemos clase- dijo apresurándome asentí y les mire

-Luego les veo- dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz

-Desde cuando Malfoy te defiende Hermione, ¿Desde cuando? También sales con el, acaso eres una – Ron se quedo a media frase Fred le había soltado un golpe

-Vuelve a repetir eso idiota- le dijo molesto, Ron se quedo de piedra

-Hermione- me galo de la túnica Pensy y sujeto mi mano llevándome con ella, yo aun iba en un estado de shock ante esto

-Así que sales con los Weasley -dijo malfoy burlón sin embargó no me ofendió, ni nada de lo que el acostumbra, no conteste

-Y dime Granger ¿Que tal son en la cama?- preguntó Parkinson, me sonroje violentamente y le mire molesta, ella se rió un poco

-Mira que son dos eh Granger, yo siempre pensé que serian la Comadreja y Potter- dijo Malfoy riendo

-No seas idiota Malfoy y yo…- no sabia que decir

- Tranquila Granger nosotros no te juzgaremos, si quieres acostarte con uno o con cinco a nosotros ni nos va ni nos viene- dijo parkinson –Además nosotros emos echo cosas peores, así que estas en confianza- rió en tono burlo y luego negó levemente, respire profundo, y entre al aula de pociones sin siquiera darme cuenta, me senté junto a Pensy, mire como Harry y Ron entraban a clase, Harry miro algunas veces hacia donde estaba sin embargo Ron jamás lo hizo

.-Abran sus libros en la pagina 398 y con base a eso contestaran las siguientes preguntas- dijo entregándonos un pergamino a cada quien, como de costumbre fui la primera en acabar y le entregue el pergamino a Snape, no dijo nada solo lo tomo y siguió con sus anotaciones, vi como Harry y Ron tenían problemas para contestar no sabia como se las arreglarían ahora sin mi pasándoles las respuestas. Tal ves eso les enseñaría a estudiar por si mismos-

-¿Ahora alguien me dice que son Filtro de los Muertos en Vida?- pregunto el profesor, debido a que nadie contesto levante la mano y para mi sorpresa no fui ignorada

-Granger- dijo el profesor mirándome y por un momento pude percibir una leve sonrisa, aunque quizás sean imaginaciones mías

-Es una poción para dormir-hice una pequeña pausa- tan fuerte que hace que los que la beban parezcan muertos como su nombre lo dice – el profesor asintió

-¿De que esta compuesta?-

-. Está compuesta por polvo de raíces de asfódelo y una infusión de ajenjo- el profesor sonrió levemente

-Bien 25 puntos para Slytherin- sonreí, pro primera vez Snape premiaba mi esfuerzo, bueno aunque sea en beneficio de su casa , me había notado.

-Valla Granger con tigo seguro ganamos la copa- dijo Parkinson a mi lado

- ¿Que clase te toca ahora Granger?-. Dijo malfoy arrebatándome mi horario y mirándolo

-adivinación –

-No. no por que, yo… ¿Adivinación?- pregunté, con la esperanza de qué fuera una broma, Malfoy rió

-¿Acaso una asignatura donde no eres perfecta eh Granger?- mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos

-La maestra esta loca y no le veo sentido a su clase- dije sin pensar

-así que es verdad no eres buena en adivinación- baje la vista

-ja, vamos Granger- dijo Malfoy jalándome llegamos al aula y me senté junto con pensy y otra chica de la casa que me miraba asqueada

-Mi niña ase tanto…. Pero que veo aquí, tu vida tomara un gran giro, uno sorprendente- dijo y yo traje en seco –Una nueva identidad, o pero que veo aquí hay hombres muchos hombres y este cabeza de fuego- dijo y luego miro a los demás- Quiero que comiencen con el proyectó que no terminamos la clase pasada-me aburrí ciertamente ya que ni Pensy ni la otra chica habían echo el trabajo y por lo tanto yo tampoco lo hice, acabando fuimos hacia defensa contra las artes oscuras impartida ahora por Remus Lupin de nuevo

-hola chicos- saludo a el grupo – Quiero que todos se pongan por pareja hombre y mujer vamos rápido – Zabine sujeto mi muñeca

-Bien ahora quiero que….- Así comenzó el ejercicio Zabbinie resultó ser agradable y no tan chocante como pensé

-Hermione, supe lo del cambio de casa, lo lamento- mire a Remus y asentí

- Veras que todo saldrá mejor, recuerda que eres la mejor hechizara-

-De mi edad- sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Si, que tiernos vamos Granger – me empujo Malfoy – ¿Que vas a hacer Granger?- dijo mirándome -Ve a tu amada biblioteca o a los marines no tenemos clase- dijo – La profesora de runas no se presentó- asentí.

-¿Ustedes?-

-Nosotros tenemos vidas- dijo – Zabine y yo vamos a entrenar.- suspiré, bien me quedaría sola, a pesar de que Malfoy y los demás no me trataban muy bien almenos me hacia compañía ahora estaba sola otra ves, como en primer grado, antes de conocer a Harry y Ron pensy se había ido con otras chicas de la casa, así que me fui hacia la biblioteca pero decidí buscar entonces a Harry, Ron y los demás seguir con mi antigua vida, encontré a Giny conversando con Harry

-Hola- salude

-Hola-saludo Harry

-Hola- dijo Giny secamente

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunto

-¿Es cierto que sales con Fred y Georg?-

-Bueno si- concordé

- ¿Por que jamás me contaste?, yo siempre te cuento todo Hermione- reprocho

-Lo lamento Giny, es que….es raro-

-Si es rara su relación- concordó harry

-por eso cambiaste a Ron, salías con ellos antes de que el comenzara con _Lavender_** ¿**cierto?-

-Giny como piensas eso de -

-No puedo creerlo Granger, pensé que éramos amigas- dijo dándose media vuelta

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

woooola aquí estoy de nuevo. Lo se casi no aparecieron los gemelos de nuevo…. Es que recuerden que los gemelos no serán los únicos en ayudar a hermione. Ahora le tocara el turno Harry hahaa pero no se preocupen si los gemelos de repente no aparecen siempre estarán allí para nuestra herms (hermione se queda con todos…con Draco, con Snape, Sirius, con Harry, con Ron, Lucios, ashhhh asta con mis Gemelos….Maldita) En fin sigan leyendo y perdón pro tardar tanto en actualizar… aun beso ciiiaooo


	5. La serpiente y la leona

-No es verdad, tú me crees verdad Harry tu sabes qué..-

-Te creo Herms- sonrió y paso su brazo por alrededor de mis hombros

-Es solo que Ron, dijo que tu habías estado saliendo con sus hermanos cuando salían y bueno-

-Pero no es verdad- Harry me abraso aun más fuerte, mientras yo sentía como pronto lloraría

-No hagas caso ya se le pasara y Ron es un idiota- sonreí un poco

-¿cómo te va? En tu nueva casa….Malfoy es..-

-mal- sollocé

-¿por qué?-

-es horrible Harry, todos te tratan mal, tienes que pelarte por todo, además…-

-ya tranquila, todo saldrá bien- me abrasó

-porque te juntas ahora con Malfoy y sus amigos-

-Snape les dijo que me ayudara adaptarme- dije

-Pero ellos…- me alce de hombros

-y…¿las clases que tal son?-

-Normales- dije

-Bueno Herms, me tengo que ir tenemos defensa en 5 minutos-se rio – creo que llegare tarde crees que Remus se molesté- sonreí y negó

-oye y..¿Fred y Georg?-

-No quiero hablar de ello-

-Bueno vale- se despidió de mí de un beso en la magilla y se fue de allí

-Valla, valla Granger, ¿con otro novio?- preguntó Pensy, sonreí un poco

-Harry no es mi novio-

-me alegro dicen que anda enrollado con la chica Weasley -

-Con Giny pero eso es una tontería- ella se alzó de hombros y se sentó a mi lado

-Pues les vieron besándose hace un rato- le miro sorprendida

-¿Encerio?-

-si no me crees Granger…- nege

-Es solo que Giny jamás comento nada-

-Hay cosas que uno se guarda, Granger, o ¿apoco vas contándole todo a esos tipos que llamas amigos?-negó

-No todo, pero si la mayoría y…-

-pero callas cosas-me dijo

-Bueno…-suspire-hay cosas que los demás no tienen por que enterarse-

-Si…-sonrió- Quizá si hay algo de nuestra casa en ti-negó

-no lo digas ni en broma Parkinson -sonrió burlonamente

-Dijo lo que veo Granger-suspiro

-Lo que no tengo idea…Es porque Draco y Snape se encapricharon con ti-negó-No me han dicho nada, solo trátala bien-me reí

-y..¿ Por qué no lo haces?

-No abuses Granger…te trato lo suficientemente bien para ser una sangre sucia-le mire, no podía ser tan estúpida, había pensado que al menos podía tener una amiga en esa casa, baje la mirada, ella se rio

-Ho vamos… ¿Realmente te afecto?-

-¿Afectarme que párkinson?-le gruñí

-No debería-sonrió-Al fin y al cabo no hay ningún mago, que tenga toda su sangre sin ninguna excepción-sonrió

-Bueno algunos-sonrió de nuevo-pero…-me miro-le sirven al señor oscuro-

-Si-dije-malditos ¿no?-sonrió burlonamente, acercándose a mí oreja

-Ten cuidado leona-ronroneo-Puede que tengas a un seguidor de Voldemor gusto enfrente-trague en seco, mirándola, ella sonrió, guiñándome un ojo, tomo su mochila y se encamino lejos.

* * *

Hola, pues disculpen el tiempo que pase sin dar noticia alguna de mi, pero la inspiración simplemente no llegaba. Por suerte ayer me leí un par de review y me dio que muchas gracias para ustedes. Son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo

Cuídense


	6. ¿Quien rayos es Sharon?

Me quede sola unos momentos hasta que decidí que era hora de entrar, me encamine hacia la sala común y me encontré con una par de pelirrojos, Fred apenas me vio me abraso dándome un beso, sosteniendo mi cintura con sus manos, profundizando así el beso

-Es como si hubieran pasado días desde la ultima vez que te besé-me dice Georg, acercándose y dándome otro beso, mas dulce que el de su hermano, sonreí

-Lo sé-sonrió un poco-Es que an sido días-ellos sonrieron

-Siempre tan sabelotodo-dijo Fred, le mire molesta y el rio, acariciando mi cabello

-¿Cómo va todo con esas serpientes?-asentí

-Bien-suspire-Dentro de lo que cabe-

-¿y con Ron?-suspire

-Saben lo que está diciendo-asintieron

-Lo desmentimos, pero no quiere aceptarlo. –dijo Fred

-Lamento estarles causando problemas-ellos rieron

-No, eso queríamos ver a Ron molesto-sonrió Fred-y si no nosotros lo provocábamos mejor-gire los ojos

-Chicos ustedes creen que Malfoy y sus amigos, sean mortifagos-

-Por supuesto-dijo Fred

-No-contesto Georg-

-Si lo son-gruño Fred-les has visto, sus padres lo son-

-¿y eso qué? yo dijo que no-sentenció Georg

-Bueno da lo mismo-dije para que no siguieran en la pelea

-Giny se a enojado conmigo-

-Por lo de Ron-asentí

-sí, tampoco nos habla a nosotros-suspiré, negando

-Vamos, porque no vamos a los jardines-me ofreció Fred, negó

-pensaba irme a recostar, estoy muy cansada, necesito un baño y leer un poco-sonrieron

-Claro tenía que ser Hermione-le dijo Georg a Fred

-¿Te acompañamos?-Pregunto este, asentí, la mano de Fred me rodio la cintura, nos fuimos hasta la sala común y me dejaron en la puerta, me despedí de un beso de cada uno, red se rio, beso mi frente

-Que descanses-asentí

-Igualmente-sonreí –no se duerman muy tarde-

-¿Nosotros?-me dijo Georg-Nunca…-me reí, bese su frente y entre, una vez dentro, me fui a las duchas, me bañe y cambie, peine mi cabello, relajándome con el aroma de canela, de mi shampoo, leí el libro del bar del infierno por quinta vez, me recosté en mi cama y me quede dormida, alguien me movía, abrí los ojos, era parkisson ,me miraba con sus grandes ojos, sonrió

-Te han mandado algo Granger-fruncí el seño y lo abrí

-Para mi Dulce Jane-decía la nota, un verde esmeralda con azul turquesa, era un paquete algo grande y la lechuza era blanca y majestuosa, acaricie su cabeza y le quite el paquete, al abrirlo me encontré con un vestido color blanco hermoso me llegaría hasta los tobillos, y unos guantes, también había 2 frascos de perfume, barnices de uñas ,cepillos, anillos, pulseras y un sobre, me extraño, quien me lo mandaría,

"Jane.." decía la carta, la abrí y comencé a leer

"Espero te guste todo esto, no tengo idea, si son tus gustos, espero que sí, y no hayas sacado los justos de tu padre. Realmente eso espero. Le pedí a la chica que fue a comprar tus cosas, que eligiera todo lo que a las adolecentes como tú, seguro les encantaría, cuando me enseño lo que había comprado quede maravillada, espero tu también. Sé que te sorprende esto, ya que ni siquiera sabes quien soy, pero prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato, hasta que sea seguro. Te diré señorita, que me alegro que por fin estés en la casa que te pertenece, con la gente que te corresponde, no malentiendas por favor. Tu eres muy distinta a nosotros y eso tendré que aceptarlo, el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca.

Cuídate mucho pequeña, debo irme pues no cuento con mucho tiempo, esperó te gusten tus regalos y en unos días te mandare mas. Con amor…Sharon

¿Sharon?¿Quien era Sharon?¿la gente que me corresponde?¿la casa?¿el sombrero? Renia dudas sobre todo, no sabía ni quien era

-¿Quién lo envía?-pregunto Parkinson

-No lo sé-ella tomo la nota y negó

-No la conoces-negué

-Am-suspiro-da lo mismo, mando obsequios-

-no los usare, no se dé quien sean y-

-Hey, estas en esta casa ahora, deja de portarte como la niña buena, aquí no queda-me gruño

-Son hermosos-dijo mirando las cosas de adentro

-haber si así dejas de vestirte como pordiosera-me dijo Malfoy, le mire, estaba recargado en la puerta del dormitorio

-Los chicos no pueden entrar aquí, por las noches y-dije haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, el rio

-Granger aquí eso no es problema-me dijo una chica, castaña, que estaba recostada en su cama, le mire, no sabía su nombre peor algo en ella, me intereso

-¿Quién eres tú?-sonrió

-Angelina Dorts-suspiro-Un places-giro la cabeza

-Debes cuidar tus amistades leona-me dijo-puede que te pique una serpiente-

-Gracias por la advertencia Dorts-dijo párkinson, al parecer nos e llevan bien

-La gente no lo es lo que parece niña-me dijo-aléjate mientras puedas-

-las serpientes te enrollan hasta asfixiarte-

-No me molestaría hacerlo contigo –le dijo Blaise abrasándola, ella se rio

-Pierde Blaise-salió a paso lento, suspire

-¿Quien es ella?, Por qué no se lleva con ustedes?-

-No te interesa-me dijo Malfoy, voltee los ojos y guarde mi caja en mi baúl,

-Vámonos Párkinson ,no tenemos todo el día-dijo Blaise, ella asintió

-Cuídate Granger-

-¿A dónde vas?-sonrió

-Buenas noches Granger-me dijo Malfoy, saliendo de allí


End file.
